Heartbeat
by kimachi
Summary: **sequel to Late Gift** Ryuuji wakes up and he's in Taiga's apartment. Taiga's surprised, not even remembering Ryuuji was there. **Ryuuji's POV**


**Author's Notes: KiMaChi** - Hello there! Here's the sequel to Late Gift. Go read that first to understand this! xD  
and, I'm sorry if KiMaChi will be busy for a while. School started here where we are, so we need to focus on that first.  
We will all try to make stories still, when we have the time. So there.

Enjoy! :D

_**We do not own Toradora! or its characters. They all belong to Yuyuko Takemiya.**_

* * *

"Ryuuji?"

I woke up hearing the sound of Taiga's voice. I slept in her apartment last night, and now I woke up with my hand wrapped around her, and she looked surprised to see me. "Good morning, Taiga," I said, kissing her nose. She blushed when I did that, but then she went back to the same question.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" I could tell she was nervous asking that, and she held on my arm tight, as if wanting me not to go.

"I was fixing your dress," I looked at the dress, which is just placed on the chair, "and well, you fell asleep again."

"Ohh…" Taiga rubbed her eyes, and then yawned. "Is it morning already…?" She hugged my arm, and then looked at me, her eyes half-open.

I looked around and got my eyes back on the dress. I saw the sunlight touching the foot of the chair, and then looked back to Taiga. Our noses touched, and we both giggled a bit. "Yeah, it is. Good morning again," I said, cuddling with our noses. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hand then moved slowly to my chest, and it twirled around the middle, where my heart is. She lowered her head and then led her ear to that part of my chest, and I think she wanted to hear my heartbeat. It was going fast and slow, I didn't know what she was hearing. She was giggling too, I don't know why.

"Hee hee, your heartbeat's so fast," she looked up to me, twirling her finger again on that part of my chest, "Hm, how was your first night to stay in my apartment?" she smiled, and with the sunlight reflecting on her face, she looked beautiful even if she just woke up.

"I guess it's okay," that was all that I could think of saying. From the way she's looking at me right now, I'm guessing she knows it's not just 'okay' for me. I then smiled, and kissed her nose. She giggled again, and then she sat on the bed. I was still lying on the bed, but she laid her head on my chest before I could even try sitting up. She was looking at the dress I fixed for her, the sunlight already making is look pretty. She was listening to my heartbeat again, and then said, "You know, when I look at that dress I sometimes wonder now what will I wear when we get married." I thought my heart skipped a beat, and she smiled, I think.

"We-well, we'll make sure it's a beautiful dress, but also one that's right for you." I'm even surprised we're talking about wedding gowns so early.

"Why are you stuttering?" She rolled her face, and then turned to me.

"W-well… Honestly I think it's too early to think of this…"

"Oh, really? And you don't think asking me to marry you and we're not even adults is not 'too early'?"

"Tha-that's different…" I'm starting to get nervous.

"That's not different. It's actually the same." She's making me nervous.

"I-I'm sorry… T-Then-" I was cut off.

By Taiga.

She kissed me. On the lips.

It felt warm… And my heart skipped a beat again. It's as if everything's stopping. I only felt her, and her lips touching mine. It's soft. She then backed up, letting me see her face. She still looked beautiful. I couldn't even stutter while looking at her. When she noticed that, she smiled. "Don't be sorry. I know how you feel also." She smiled in a cute way that made me want to hug her tight.

"Y-you do?"

"Well, not exactly. But yeah, I know. I was even nervous to start that conversation." She laughed a bit at herself, and then she looked at me.

"Do you want to hear my heartbeat?" She asked it in a way that I couldn't say no.

"Do…Do you want me to?"

"It's up to you."

I felt nervous, wondering what she wants to really tell me. I sat on the bed and then crouched to Taiga's chest. I tried my best for my ear to land on the place where Taiga's heart is, but I had a few mistakes before I could get there. She was giggling when that happened.

"Hee hee, can you hear it?" she smiled at me, and I tried to hear.

I could hear it going faster, and then going back to normal. I could feel something with my heart too. Is my heart going the same beat with her heart?

"Yeah… I can hear." I said, then smiling at her. She smiled back, and then rubbed my head.

"Good Ryuuji, you get a treat." She held my cheeks, and then kissed me on the lips again. This time it was really intimate, because I could feel her tongue exploring my mouth. I wrapper my tongue with hers, and we stayed like that for a long time. What we didn't notice is that I laid on the bed again, and she was on top of me. We were still kissing, and my hands found their way to her back and head. I was caressing her back while holding her head gently, and from her little moans from the kiss, I could tell she was enjoying this. We both broke off the kiss, and then looked at each other. The sun was shining on her face, and her eyes were shining in the light. I pulled her closer to me for another kiss.

…

Now I can remember that we're lying next to each other and her head's on my chest again. She's breathing heavily, and listening to my heartbeat again. It was going fast, and trying to slow down from the intensity a while ago. The sun was already shining on another direction, so we were both in the shadow of the room. I then closed my eyes to rest a bit, and when I opened them, I saw Taiga near my face. I got a bit startled, but then I just smiled.

"That was fun," she said happily. I just smiled.

"You didn't think it was fun?" with her pouting, I find her irresistible.

"I _know_ it was fun."

"Oh, and how do you know this?" She smirked.

I pulled her to me for a kiss, and she dug in, if I were to say. After that, I smiled at her. "See?" She giggled, and gave a soft punch on my face.

"I love you Ryuuji. Always remember that." She was looking at my eyes.

"I won't forget. I love you too, Taiga. So much." I hugged her tight in my arms, never wanting to let go.

The morning sun was shining through the curtains, and we could see the day is starting to become a beautiful one.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. Reviews and faves are loved :)_


End file.
